


Twenty Questions

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something Castle wants to know. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to jessjessbinks on the occasion of Birthday Week at LiveJournal's Castleland. Written in 2010.

Castle wakes Beckett at eleven o’clock to ask if cops are allowed to carry crossbows. And again at midnight, inquiring what the sentence is for assaulting a police officer. At one, Castle wonders if she’s ever done any base jumping. When two o’clock arrives, he asks where she keeps her paper towels. At three a.m. he quizzes her on how to say “lowlife reprobate” in Russian. Every hour, on the hour, he wakes her up with a random question. At seven o’clock, he wakes her to ask what she wants for breakfast, finally satisfied that she doesn’t have a concussion.


End file.
